


Corrective Measures

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Apartment Series [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Fuji's chatty and feeling pervy. It puts him in an uncomfortable situation and Kaidoh has to remedy it.





	

The first time they actually had sex came long after the wake of Fuji's first loss as a professional tennis player and long before he'd achieved his absolute victory once more.  
  
Kaidoh was on the balcony, spreading out the last of the day's laundry across the line to dry, when Fuji stormed into their apartment - all antsy, frustrated energy. Abandoning the clothes in favor of watching Fuji rave, Kaidoh leaned against the balcony doorway. Fuji threw his jacket across his chair and fairly ripped his shoes off his feet before throwing himself in the chair, atop his jacket.  
  
"There are days that I absolutely _hate_ Tezuka," Fuji growled, and, as it always was whenever Fuji spoke ill of any of his sempai, Kaidoh's eyes went a little round. Fuji glowered, head tilting in exasperation. "Oh, _please_. You'd hate him too, if you heard him going on about tennis as if it were the best sex he'd ever had."  
  
Promptly, Kaidoh choked in surprise. "What?"  
  
"The smooth strokes," Fuji offered up as an example. "The pounding of tennis balls after a perfect smash. He tells me that after every win, his skin prickles. All over, tiny needling sensations!" Fuji tossed his his hair away from his face. "If I hear him say the word _prick_ one more time, I'll kill him."  
  
Sliding the balcony door shut, Kaidoh closed the few feet that stood between him and Fuji. "Surely it's not that bad."  
  
It was hard to live with Fuji for a year without learning how to recognize the precursors of something that would either send Kaidoh into a fit of anger or leave him in shock. Last time, it'd been anger; Fuji had locked him out of the apartment. The time before that had been shock; Fuji had woken him, after weeks of being apart, with a handjob and a kiss.  
  
Fuji hooked his fingers in the loops of Kaidoh's jeans and tugged him forward. "It is," he stressed. "It's horrible. Tezuka's all about how he can make it better by adjusting the angles and rates." His thumbs pressed along the creases around Kaidoh's cock. "How he can make it good, if only he could put the right twist on things."  
  
Those eyes were glittering up at him. Kaidoh shuddered in response. He said, "It sounds like you're the one being the pervert, Shyuusuke."  
  
Laughing, Fuji nuzzled his face against the slope of Kaidoh's bare stomach. "Of course! Was there ever any doubt?" His tongue darted out to taste Kaidoh's skin, and teeth soon followed, applying gentle pressure. "But it's all your fault."  
  
"How's this my fault?" Kaidoh demanded, giving Fuji a sharp look. He was teetering between shock and anger at the moment. "You were that way in the first place."  
  
"As undeniably sexy as Tezuka is, his stoicism has the unfortunate tendency of snuffing out those kinds of thoughts," Fuji said. His hands smoothed around Kaidoh's hips and pulled him even closer. "But you... You were doing laundry all morning before I went out." When he cupped his ass with little preamble, his eyes only glittered more at the way Kaidoh frowned. "I bet you can touch the floor with the whole palm without even straining yourself."  
  
Kaidoh slid his hands through Fuji's hair and bent to place a slow, lingering kiss on Fuji's lips. The other man surged against him, hands abandoning their posts to grab Kaidoh by the shoulders and keep him in place. Fuji kissed like a drowning man - hands scrambling and clutching at anything stable, mouth opening and closing, gasping for air. Kaidoh had no hope to hold him still; he could only ride the wave of Fuji's releasing tension and fight to come out of it with his mouth still moving soothingly against Fuji's.  
  
"Oh, don't think you can get away with just kisses, Kaoru-kun," Fuji murmured when Kaidoh started to straighten. Rising to his feet, Fuji pressed himself flush against his old team mate. "You started this. With your bending over and your stretching in the morning sunlight and your tongue." Kaidoh couldn't help but smile at the way Fuji's eyes locked on his mouth. "You'd better take responsibility for my condition."  
  
When one got to be Kaidoh's age, one stopped questioning when and why offers came one's way. By now, Fuji's body was hardly foreign territory. Though he pushed Fuji against the wall and sunk to his knees with some hesitation, it was more due to the fact that he'd left the blinds open for anyone to see through than out of any sexual insecurity.  
  
Fuji sighed as Kaidoh popped the top button of his pants, making encouraging sounds as Kaidoh worked his hands between bare skin and fabric and eased the clothes down far enough to make business easy.  
  
Kaidoh couldn't resist taunting Fuji, once he saw what the tennis player had been trying to hold back. He traced a nail along the underside of Fuji's unflagging erection and grinned at the way Fuji shuddered, hands going immediately to Kaidoh's hair.  
  
" _Bastard_ ," Fuji grunted, tightening his hold as he glared down at Kaidoh through slitted eyes. "I'll pay you back, just for that."  
  
"You'd better," was all the response Kaidoh allowed himself to give before closing his mouth around something infinitely more interesting than talk.  
  
It was quite nice to hear Fuji release a shuddery, choking groan as he sucked. He couldn't keep his eyes open, this close, so he amended that by swallowing deeper and rolling his tongue against the head of Fuji's cock.  
  
"Oh, _yes_. You really like giving head, don't you?" Fuji gasped.  
  
Feeling vengeful, Kaidoh pulled back and let Fuji feel his teeth that first inch before kissing the tip. As he cried out, Fuji's knees starting to give, and Kaidoh felt his weight start to fall from between his palms. It took some concentration to ease Fuji's descent and still keep his mouth on the other man's cock, but Fuji showed his appreciation for the effort by finding leverage against the floor and thrusting upward, once, into Kaidoh's open mouth before he could be restrained again.  
  
"Payback," Fuji laughed, but it strangled itself in his throat when Kaidoh swallowed him right up again. Gritting his teeth, Fuji bowed over Kaidoh's head and searched for purchase on the bare back before him. "Oh! Oh, shit - _Kaoru_!"  
  
Watching Fuji recover from orgasm would never cease to amaze him.  
  
Fuji's eyes eased open, blue still darkened from the residual pleasure coursing through him, and his mouth parted as if to say something. Fuji settled on saying nothing instead, and reached for Kaidoh's mouth, tongue darting in to taste - groaning as arousal coiled again.  
  
With an small smile he was careful to hide, Kaidoh tugged off Fuji's shirt and helped him work off the rest of his pants before starting on himself. His erection was heavy already, wanting release, and a smug grin spread over Fuji's face at the sight of it.  
  
"Come on," Fuji whispered against Kaidoh's mouth and started moving to the bedroom, crooking his finger at Kaidoh. "I'm still hungry."  
  
Though Kaidoh could say with some certainty that he was 'experienced', it didn't matter how many people - _men_ , his mind corrected, _only men_ \- he'd been with. When he followed Fuji, he wasn't sure which role would be assigned to him. Fuji's preferences were as fluid as their owner, sometimes seeming to dominate and at other times, submit. It was with some relief that he entered the bedroom to find Fuji with his legs spread, hand working lazily at his arousal.  
  
Like the feeling he got when he heard Fuji's responding sounds, having Fuji's thighs tremble under his palms was thrilling, encouraging him as he kissed the inside of Fuji's knee and reached for the tube of lotion Fuji'd already found in the bedside drawer. He restrained himself as much as he was able with his fingers working their way into Fuji's body. It was easier each time Fuji's nails bit into his shoulders to reign in his arousal and let his fingertips tease the smooth passage all the more slowly.  
  
"Fuck, can't you go any faster?" Fuji growled, writhing against Kaidoh's hand.  
  
Kaidoh kissed Fuji's thigh this time, wetly, and Fuji threw his head back, releasing his frustration with a hiss. "I've already heard you scream my name once today," he said. "I'm in no rush."  
  
And really, who would be with a man that reacted like this?  
  
Fuji gasped, arching as Kaidoh slipped a third finger inside. His hands slipped from Kaidoh's shoulders and found fistfuls of sheet to clutch at instead. Kaidoh stretched to latch onto Fuji's neck, kissing and laving the skin to a pink hue. The rest of Fuji's body followed suit, like a chain reaction, revealing the glow of blood from beneath pale skin that never seemed to accept the darkening of sun.  
  
Fuji's gaze was like diamonds when Kaidoh probed his fingers deeper, searching. "You-" 'bastard' got cut off as Kaidoh found what he was looking for. "Now will you-?"  
  
But Kaidoh was not quite done with Fuji yet. There was a power running through his veins now. And in his head was the thought that he hadn't been able to imagine, a year ago, the possibility of Fuji - with his athletic and intellectual perfection dancing just beyond Kaidoh's fingertips like some unattainable goal - surrendering to his touch.  
  
When Kaidoh finally settled inside - pressing impossibly deep - Fuji was hot and tight around him. Fuji hooked his ankles behind his back immediately, all too aware that Kaidoh, with his incessant need to _savor_ his moments of victory, would try to keep his thrusts as agonizingly slow as his touches.  
  
Fuji was right. The first withdraw nearly pulled Fuji's soul with it. His response was soundless. He shook, though, while his mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered closed, anticipating the thrust that would follow.  
  
It never came. When Fuji opened his eyes again, Kaidoh was braced above him, eyes smugly gazing down at him. Fuji braced himself and pulled Kaidoh in with his legs. He earned himself another inch, maybe two, before Kaidoh's body tensed, stopping.  
  
"Top picks pace," Kaidoh murmured against Fuji's jaw.  
  
Groaning, Fuji wrapped his arms around Kaidoh's shoulders and tugged him down to whisper in his ear. "Changed my mind. I hate _you_ , instead."  
  
Fuji's teeth closed around his ear, and Kaidoh's breath escaped him right before he asked, "Shall I change the angle and rate?"  
  
"You get the idea," Fuji said, doing his best to not sound as amused as his partner. "Both, now."  
  
Obligingly, Kaidoh thrust deep, one hand curving beneath Fuji to lift him to a different position as he continued moving, relentlessly. If Kaidoh hadn't thought Fuji was beautiful before, he did so now. Fuji's whole body seemed to stretch from the point where Kaidoh held him all the way to the head of the bed, fingers tangling in pillowcases and head tossing from side to side and finally, upward - always upward, as if he were trying to escape, even as the rest of him was keeping Kaidoh close and pulling him deeper.  
  
He cried out when Kaidoh wrapped a hand around his erection and, though he was sure that Fuji was too far gone to appreciate it - he was, too, almost - he put a slight twist on each stroke that made Fuji tremble. Tremble, then shout as his release spilled over Kaidoh's fingertips. Kaidoh tumbled after him, biting his lip to hold back his gasp.  
  
Afterward, with them both sprawled across the bed, sated and comfortable, Kaidoh leaned close, knitting his fingers with Fuji's before kissing him. Fuji hummed into his mouth, purring like a satisfied cat.  
  
"Next time," Fuji started, "I'll see if you really can touch the floor with your palms."  
  
Kaidoh grinned. "I have a better idea," he said and bent to whisper it in Fuji's ear.  
  
"Oh, you _are_ naughty."


End file.
